Love of a Lifetime
by Gleek4Life09
Summary: What if Junior went through with his wedding to Laura. And Kris couldn't take it and leaves, will she and Junior ever find their way back together?
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I think Kris would do and say if Junior went through with his wedding to Laura.**

**I wanted to write this because a similar happened to me, I wasn't in the wedding, but I was there.**

**It's my first time writing sorry if it's bad. But please be nice. lol.**

Kris Furillo stood in front of the mirror looking at herself in the pink bridesmaid dress she had to wear while she watched Junior marry Laura. She doesn't know what made her say yes to being in the wedding, but she did and she couldn't back out now. She looked at the clock on the wall and knew in an hour she would lose Junior Davis forever. She wiped the tears that were on her face and fixed her make-up, picked up her keys and walked out the door to go watch the love of her life marry someone else.

Now she stood outside the entrance of the Davis Home trying to get herself to go in, she kept thinking about her and Junior's last conversation. He told her they had to go their separate ways and couldn't be part of each other lives, but then he kissed her and as much as Kris wanted to believe it was because he loved her and wanted to be with her, she knew deep down it was a good-bye kiss.

Kris heard footsteps behind her but didn't turn around she figured it was Dani or Matt coming to try and make her feel better, they both knew how hard this was going to be for her. The footsteps stopped and she knew the person was standing right behind her, waiting for her to turn around.

Kris: "Look I really don't want to talk about it ok?"

Kris said as she spun around stopping short when she realized who it was standing there looking at her.

Kris: "Junior what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be getting ready? The wedding starts soon"

Kris knew her voice shook but she couldn't help it. She was shocked to see Junior standing there, and looking so handsome in his tuxedo.

Junior: "I just needed a little air. Kris about our last time we talked. I know I shouldn't have I kissed you but I wanted to kiss and hold you one last time"

Junior's voice and eyes were so sad. Knowing he still cared for her brought tears to her eyes. She looked down because she couldn't look at his face without completely breaking down and start crying, because this isn't how it was supposed to be. It should have been them getting married today and spending their lives together. She felt Junior put a finger under her chin and make her look at him. He had tears in his eyes too.

Junior: "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Kris"

Junior's voice broke and so did Kris's heart.

Kris: "So am I. We better get inside"

Kris said in a whisper.

Junior: "Wait...I know I said we couldn't be in each others lives, but I only said that because I couldn't picture myself being just your friend. But I realized that I would rather be just your friend then not in your life at all"

A tear slipped down Kris's cheek as she spoke.

Kris: "I'm sorry Junior I can't be just your friend. I'm sorry. Because every time I see you with her, holding her hand, kissing her, hugging her, it would break my heart because I would want that to be me and you so badly"

They both just stood there looking at each other. Then Kris hugged Junior and she felt his arms slid around her. And Kris whispered in Junior's ear.

Kris: "I'm going to miss you so much. Be happy"

Kris pulled back a little from the hug and kissed Junior's cheek and whispered.

Kris: "Good-bye Junior Davis"

She pulled out of the hug and looked at him for a couple of seconds. Remembering his handsome face. And then looked down and walked away into the house. Leaving Junior standing outside alone trying to pull himself together before he faced everybody.

Inside the house Kris went right to the bathroom to pull herself together and to make sure it didn't look like she was crying. When she came out Dani was standing by the bathroom door. She looked at Kris knowing something was wrong.

Dani: "The wedding is about to start, are you ready?"

Kris: "Yes, let's get this over with these shoes are killing me"

Kris was trying to act like everything was ok, but Dani new better, she could tell Kris was trying really hard not to cry. Dani's heart was breaking because she knew her friend and her brother were both in pain. Dani put her hand on Kris's arm.

Dani: "It's ok. You'll be ok, I promise"

Kris looked at Dani and tried to smile.

Kris: "I hope so"

Kris and Dani walk into the foyer where everyone is waiting for the wedding to start. Kris sees Junior who was standing by Matt, Junior looks up and their eyes lock and hold. Kris is the first to look away. "I can't do this, I have to get out of here she thinks to herself. I can't watch Junior marry Laura"

As Kris was about to run away when Junior's dad yelled for everybody to get ready and take their places. Matt walks up and holds his arm out for Kris to take, she has no choice anymore but to take his arm, it was to late to run away now.

Kris hears the orchestra start to play and then watches as Junior and his father walk down the aisle. And memories flash through Kris's mind. The first time she saw Junior, their first kiss, the first time they made love, and the first Junior told her he loved her. That's all she will ever have of him, just memories.

Kris feels Matt touching her arm and realizes it was their turn to walk down the aisle. She can feel Junior staring at her, she is trying to look anywhere but at Junior. They finally got to the end of the aisle Matt went to stand my Junior and I took my place by Dani. Kris finally looked at Junior to find him still staring at her. She watched his mouth move and didn't have to hear his words to know he said "I'll miss you" Kris was about to tell him I love you back when the bridal march started. Everyone turned and watched Laura and her father walk down the aisle.

Kris felt numb, she couldn't believe this was really going to happen. Kris watched as Laura's father put her hand into Junior's. Kris wished so much that is was her up there with Junior, but it's not and it will never be. She saw Junior look her way one last time before the preacher stepped up and started talking.

Preacher: "We are gathered here today for the wedding of Kenneth Walter Davis Jr to Laura Hayes Nichols. And for the first reading is the groom's lifelong friend Matt Ritter"

Kris's ears were ringing and she started shaking and she knew she was crying but she couldn't help herself. She felt someone take her hand and squeeze, she looked down and then realized it was Dani holding her hand, and squeezing it as if telling her she was there for her, and it would all be ok. She looked at Dani's face and she also was crying. Not because she was happy for her brother, but because she was heartbroken for her friend, who had to stand there and watch the love of her life marry someone else.

Matt: "Love is always patient and kind"

That was the last thing Kris heard, and before she knew it, the preacher was pronouncing Junior and Laura as husband wife, and telling Junior he could kiss his bride. Kris watched as Junior lifted Laura's veil and kiss her.

All Kris could think was it's over. Junior's married, he'll never be mine again, we'll never have a life together, never grow old together, I will never feel his touch or taste his kiss again, it's really over. Kris thought as she watched Junior and Laura walk down the aisle.

Kris had to get out of here. But before she knew it Matt was standing there waiting for to walk back down the aisle with him. So she took his arm and plastered a fake smile on her face and walked down the aisle.

Once the reception started Kris needed to be alone, she went outside and stood by the pool to think. She Was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear Dani calling her. Then Dani was there standing beside her, not saying anything, knowing there are no words to stop the pain Kris was feeling. Kris broke the silence.

Kris: "He's married Dani, he really did it, how am I going to live my life without him?"

Kris said her voice cracking, as she started crying.

Dani: "You just live, you'll wake up tomorrow and the first thing you will think about is Junior, you might cry, and you'll want to stay in bed and pull the covers over your head, but take my advice, I've been there, what you have to do is get out of bed and go on with your life, and day by day it will get a little easier.That's what I had to do when RJ died, I survived my and lived my life without him and you will do the same with Junior. I know Junior isn't dead, but you lost him just the same.

Kris thought about this and came to a decision.

Kris: "I can't stay here, I have to get away, If I'm going to get over him, I have to do it somewhere were I won't see him and her together all the time.

Dani: "I figured you were going to leave, I guess I would leave if I was in the same situation, just promise me you won't lose touch again, it's funny since you came back you've became my best friend and I don't want to lose your friendship.

Kris: "I won't I promise. Will you tell everyone I wasn't feeling good and I had to leave early?"

Dani: "Sure, take care of yourself Kris and don't forget to call me and let me know how your doing"

Dani said tears running down her face, truly sad that Kris was leaving again.

Kris and Dani hug, both crying. Kris pulls back and starts to walk away and then stop and looks at Dani.

Kris: "Wait until after the wedding to tell everyone I left, I don't want to ruin their fun. Tell them good-bye and I'll miss them all and I'm sorry for leaving without telling them again. Take care of yourself. Good-bye Dani"

Dani watches Kris walk away, after she was gone Dani stood there for while thinking how she was going to tell every one that Kris left again, especially her brother. Dani turns to back inside and runs into Matt.

Matt: "Have you seen Kris?"

Dani: "Yeah, she went home early she wasn't feeling to well"

Dani didn't want to ruin Matt's night be telling him Kris didn't just leave the wedding but probably the state.

Matt: "Oh well, I was going to ask her to dance, but since she left, Dani may I have this dance?"

Dani: "Absolutely"

Dani said as Matt lead her to the dance floor.

Kris stopped at Raintree to say goodbye to the other loves of her life, Wildfire and Flame, she was going to miss them so much, she knew one day when her heart isn't so broken she would be back. She stayed with them for a while talking. And promising to come back. After a while she said her good-byes and left and went back to the clinic to pack her things.

Back at the wedding Junior asked Dani to dance.

Dani: "I can't believe your married"

Junior: "I know it's weird, who would have thought I would ever get married"

They both laugh at that.

Then Junior gets a sad look on his face.

Junior: "I haven't seen Kris, have you?"

Dani: "Yeah, she left a while ago, she wasn't feeling well"

Junior: "Why did she really leave Dani?"

Junior knew it wasn't because she wasn't feeling well.

Dani sighed and knew she would have to tell him the truth so he could on with his life too.

Dani: "She couldn't stay here and watch you and Laura have the life together, she wanted with you, and she went back to the clinic to pack her things"

Junior: "Pack her things? You mean she's leaving?"

Dani: "I think she's already gone, she couldn't stay Junior. And we couldn't ask her too. I know it hurts but you have to try and move on with your life.

Junior: "It's easier said then done"

Dani: "Look Kris is gone. And you have to get used to it, Kris isn't a part of your life anymore. And your made sure of that. I love you Junior so don't get mad when I say this. You made a big mistake by marrying Laura. And now you have to live with that and without Kris"

Kris is gone, Kris is gone, those words kept echoing through Juniors head. He knew he told her they couldn't be a part of each others lives, but he didn't think he would never see her again. How is he going to go through life without the occasional glimpse of Kris. He had to be alone for a minute.

Junior found himself locked in his bedroom and found a picture of Kris he kept in his sock drawer. Looking at the picture make his heart ache and his eyes blur.

Junior rubbed a hand over his face and realized he was crying, and he didn't even care. She was gone, he hurt her so bad, she couldn't stay in the place she loved the most.

Junior: "I'm sorry Kris, I'm so sorry. I Love you, I wish I could've told you that while you were here, now I will never get that chance to show you or tell you."

He said to her picture

After he got himself together, he put Kris's picture back into the drawer. He cared for Laura, but he was in love with Kris. Junior knew he would never love Laura like he loved Kris. He mad his decision and he had to live with it.

Junior left his room and headed back to the wedding, and knew as long as he lived he would never forget or stop loving Kris Furillo.

Kris finished packing her things, she couldn't seem to stop crying, she was leaving the people she loved most again. But she couldn't stay here and see Junior and Laura together. She got in her car and sat there until she stopped crying. She started her car and found herself in front of Davis farms, and knew that everyone she loved and cared for was there.

Kris: "Good-bye everyone"

Kris said knowing no one could hear her.

She started her car wiped on last tear away, and drove away to start a new life without Junior Davis.

**Please comment, this is my first time ever writing anything.**

**Please let me know what you think, and if I should write more.**

**And some idea's about what to write about would be nice too.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_3 Months Later_

Junior

"I hate these formal parties." Junior thought to himself as he pulled at the collar of his suit shirt.

He wondered if he could sneak off without anyone noticing. Junior looked around the Davis ballroom to make sure everyone was busy. His Dad and Senator Nichols were in a deep conversation. Laura was circled by her friends probably talking about clothes. Dani and Noah were slow dancing, looking in each other eyes, not paying attention to anyone but each other.

Junior casually walked towards the door so no one would notice him, once at the door he looked back and made sure no one was looking and quickly turned and walked out.

Junior wanted to be somewhere quiet because he was starting to get a headache, and because he didn't want to deal with a bunch of people, especially Laura and his Dad, so he went up to his old room shut and locked the door in case someone came looking for him.

As he walked to his bed he took off his tie and unbuttoned a couple of buttons on his shirt. He sat down on his bed with a sigh happy to be away from everybody and all the noise.

Junior looked down at his hands, lifted his left hand and stared at his wedding band. He still couldn't believe he's been married for 3 months, but to Junior it felt like 3 Years.

It wasn't Laura's fault that he wasn't happy, she tried, they both did, but they always wound up fighting over the littlest things. Neither one could to anything right in each others eyes. They knew that the marriage was in trouble and couldn't be fixed and they both knew why. She wasn't and could never be Kris.

Junior knew me made a mistake marrying Laura, but it was too late now. He had made his decision, and he had to live with it. No matter how miserable he was.

Junior couldn't stop thinking about Kris, he wished he could see her. He got up and went over to his dresser and took the picture of Kris he kept there out of the drawer.

"I miss her so much" Junior whispered sadly to himself as he stared at her picture.

Junior wondered where she was and if she was okay. He wondered if she missed him like he missed her. He wished that she would just call, he knew she wouldn't call him of all people, but he wanted to hear her voice and know she was doing okay.

Just then Junior's cell phone rang. He jumped because he wasn't actually expecting the phone to ring.  
It couldn't be Kris, could it? Junior thought to himself, because he was just wishing Kris would call.  
Junior hurriedly looked at the phone and frowned when he realized it wasn't Kris but Laura. He was tempted to let it go to voicemail, but he knew he was never hear the end of it if he did.

"Hello." Junior said into the phone when he picked up.

"Junior where are you? I've been looking for you everywhere" Laura hissed into the phone, Junior knew she was angry.

"I'm sorry, I had a headache and wanted to go somewhere quiet" Junior explained trying to sound sorry even though he wasn't.

"Fine, but the next time you decide to disappear tell me so I know where to find you" Laura said sounding like she was trying hard not to yell.

"Okay, next time I'll tell you, but you looked busy and I didn't want to bother you." Junior said trying to be agreeable, because he didn't want Laura to start another fight.

"Just stop being rude, and get down here now, people are looking for you. And you and I will have a talk later about your manners." Laura said as she hung up, sounding more like a mother then a wife. Junior was starting to get annoyed, he was getting really tired of Laura bossing him around like a little kid.

When he and Laura talked later he would tell her about it, but Junior knew Laura would turn what he said around and start another fight.

Junior buttoned his shirt and put his tie back on, picked of the picture of Kris and touched her face wishing she was here so he really could touch her. Junior stared at the picture for another minute.

"Bye Kris." Junior whispered as he put the picture back into the drawer.

Junior unlocked the door and made his way back downstairs, not looking forward to going back inside to face all the people especially Laura.

Junior walked into the room with a fake smile plastered on his face and looked for Laura. When he spotted her he went over to her and felt her stiffen as he put his arm around her waist. She looked up at his with the same fake smile he had on, but he see in her eyes that she was mad.

"Later" Laura whispered in threatening voice. Junior looked away and rolled his eyes and thought to himself this was going to be a long night.

_Kris_

Kris has been laying in bed for the last hour staring at the ceiling. She had to many things running through her head to sleep, she kept thinking about how much her life has changed in the last 3 months since she left.

She was now working at a thoroughbred horse ranch in Fresno called Perry farms. The owner was a older man named James Perry. He gave Kris a chance when no one would, between being in jail and the illegal race no one wanted to hire her, but Mr. Perry did without hesitation and Kris was thankful for that and she wasn't going to mess things up like last time.

Kris kept to herself, she did what she had to do and went home, she wouldn't let herself get close to anyone. She didn't want to start to care for these people and then lose them. She has been through that and she didn't think she could take it happening again. And besides not having much of a social life, she liked it here.

"I'm so tired." Kris said to herself. But she was also to nervous to sleep, tomorrow she was going to find out her future as a jockey. Tomorrow she was going to face the racing board and ask for her licence back. She was really scared because she didn't know what she would do if they said no.

Ever since she left everyone it has been hard for her to get on with her life, even harder then last time, and she figured getting her licence back would help make living each day a little easier. And maybe one day if she did get her licence back she could go back to Raintree and ride for them again. That was her goal, that's what she really wanted. She would go back, not right now, but one day, if everything worked out.

She knew is she went back now she would run into Junior and she wasn't ready for that. It still hurt so bad to think about him. She couldn't believe he went through with the wedding, she thought after she told him she wanted to try again that he would call off the wedding and they would get together and be happy again. But he didn't and now he and Laura are happily married and she was doing her best trying to get on with her life.

She still got upset when she thought about how she opened herself up with him and told him she wanted them to be together and he kicked her out of his life. She knows he changed his mind the day of his wedding and said he wanted to stay friends, the point was he was able to say it in the first place, when Kris knew she could never say or do anything like that to Junior.

Even when she left the first time there wasn't a day she didn't think about him at least 20 times or want to call him and tell him she missed him and to come and get her. She could never kick Junior out of her life completely like he wanted to do to her. She still loved him and knew she always would, but he was married now and she had to remember that and get on with her life without Junior Davis.

Kris blinked and realized she was crying again. Every time she thought about him she would cry even if she tried her best not, to the tears always came wether she wanted them to or not.

"Why do I keep doing this to myself, why do I torture myself by thinking about him all the time." Kris said to herself as she wiped the tears from her face. "I bet he doesn't even think about me." Kris thought sadly as her eyes started to well up again.

"Enough thinking about Junior Davis. I have to focus on tomorrow, that most important thing right now." Kris thought to herself and closed her eyes and finally feel asleep.

_Next Day 10:00 am_

Kris was sitting in a chair waiting for the racing board to call her in. She was so nervous, she kept going over what she was going to say in her head. She was so scared that she thought she was going to be sick.

She wasn't even thinking about getting her licence back until Mr. Perry talked her into it. He followed her career and said it would be a real shame for the world not to see someone with her talent race again. He said to think about it and if she decided she wanted to try he would talk to his friend on the racing board.

Kris thought about it, not sure if she wanted to go back into racing, it caused her a lot of pain and heart ache. But she had a lot of happy memories also, like her first race at the Sandpiper and winning the Breeders and she missed the connection she had with the horse while in a race and the thrill of crossing the finish line in first and hearing the people cheering for you.

It didn't take long for Kris to make up her mind, there was two things she loved in this world Racing and Junior, she couldn't have Junior and had to let him go, but she could at least still have racing, at least she hoped she.

When she went back and told Mr.Perry she was going to try and get back her licence he said he would talk to his friend under the condition that she would ride for him sometime. That was a deal Kris was happy to make.

Mr.Perry talked to his friend and Kris got an appointment right away, and with Mr. Perry's recommendation she was almost sure she would get her licence back. Unless she said something really stupid to screw it up.

Kris was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the door open and a man step out.

"Ms. Furillo?" Kris looked up surprised to see a man standing there.

"Yes?" Kris replied.

"Would you follow me please." Kris got up and followed him her heart beating so hard she thought that it would beat right out of her chest. She was so scared.

"Don't worry, you'll be ok." He said with a polite smile, sensing she was nervous, that helped Kris relax a little. As she followed him into a room with a chair in the middle of the floor and a long desk that the racing board were sitting behind.

"Please sit down Ms. Furillo." said one of the men sitting behind the desk.

"Here we go." Kris said and thought to herself, as she sat down.

A hour later Kris was in the waiting room waiting for them to come out and tell her their decision. Kris thought things went really well, she didn't mess up talking when they asked her questions. But when she told them how sorry she was and how much she loved racing and was sorry for what she did and swore she would never do anything like that again. She got all teary and had to stop talking to get in control of her emotions.

Then before she new it, they were telling her to go wait in the waiting and someone would come out with their decision. So Kris went out and waited. It seemed like she has been waiting forever.

Then Kris heard the door open and the head of the racing board stepped out and Kris got up and went to him.

"We reviewed your case and it was a tough decision, even with the recommendation from Mr. Perry we had a hard time making up our minds." The man said very seriously and all Kris's hopes died.

"We see that your truly sorry for the choices you made and we believe you won't make those mistakes again. So the board has decided to reinstate your licence. Congratulations Ms. Furillo and good luck." He said with a smile and handed her back her licence.

Kris stared at the paper in his hand and then slowly moved her hand forward and took it. Afraid he was going to change his mind and take it back.

Kris couldn't believe this was happening, she did it, she got her licence back, she could race again. Kris thought to herself as happy tears filled her eyes.

"Thank you, thank you so much" Kris said and on impulse hugged the man. Said goodbye and then left and went to see Mr. Perry tell him the good news and thank him.

Back in her apartment Kris still couldn't believe it really happened, she was so excited she screamed and jumped up and down like a little kid, but she didn't care she was so happy, she couldn't stop smiling,

"I can't wait to tell Junior, Matt and Dani." Kris said out loud and then all at once her smile faded when she realized what she said and she sat down on her bed and she remembered she couldn't tell them.

Kris suddenly felt so tired she laid down on the bed and put her head on her pillow, and thought how one of the happiest days of her life just became one of the saddest because she couldn't share it with the people she cared for and loved the most.

She should be happy right now, but she never felt so sad or more alone. Kris couldn't hold in the pain she felt right now so Kris put her head in her pillow and cried.

**I'm sorry, I know this chapter stinks, but I had a bad case of writers block.  
And don't worry Kris and Junior will wind up together, I'm just not sure how yet.  
Please review and thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kris_

Kris woke to someone pounding on her door. She opened her eyes a little and looked at the clock and then groaned when she saw it was only 7 in the morning. She didn't want to get up yet, it was her day off and she wanted to sleep in. She crawled out of bed, but kept her eyes shut because she wasn't ready to wake up and cursed when she banged her toe on the coffee table on the way to the door.

"Yea?" she said as she opened the door, squinting when she opened her eyes because the sun was to bright. As her eyes adjusted to the light she realized it was her boss Mr. Perry.

"Sorry to wake you Kris." He said apologetically, " I just wanted to drop off the racing schedule for tomorrows race." He said handing her the papers.

"Thanks, I was planning on dropping by later to get these and to run Maverick to get him ready for the race tomorrow." Kris said as she reached for the papers.

"No problem, I was passing by your place anyway. I'm going to be out of town for the night. And I'm going right to the track tomorrow from the airport and I wanted to make sure your ready and have everything you need for tomorrow." He asked, because tomorrow would be her first race since she got her jockey's license back.

"No, I'm good, but thank you." She told him, she was very excited about racing again, but the truth was she was also a little nervous. She was afraid she didn't have what it took anymore to win races.

"Good, well I have to be going, I don't want to miss my flight." He said. Then turned around and started to walk away and then stopped and turned around and smiled at Kris and said "Don't be nervous, you'll be great tomorrow, it's like riding a bike, you never forget how." With that he turned around and got in his truck and left.

Kris stood at the open door in shock and wondered how he knew what she was thinking. She shut the door and figured since she was up she might as well go see Maverick.

Maverick was the horse she was riding. He was good horse, and he and Kris got along fine, but they didn't have that connection that she had with Wildfire. When she rode Wildfire it was like they were one,

he knew what to do even without her telling him. She missed Wildfire. She has no one to really talk to since she left, she used to be able to tell Wildfire everything, and it was like he always listened and understood what she was saying. She knew she would go back one day and ride Wildfire again. She had no doubt about it.

Kris went into the kitchen and put the schedule on the table without looking at it and then went and put on a pot of coffee. As the coffee was brewing Kris went to get ready. After she took a shower and finished getting dressed she went into the kitchen and poured herself a cup off coffee and grabbed a muffin and then sat down at the table.

After she was done with her muffin she picked up the schedule and starting reading. She skimmed the paper looking for Mavericks name and found it and saw that he was in the first face. She picked up her coffee cup and brought it to her mouth as she read who she would be racing against.

"Oh My God." Kris said as the coffee cup she was holding slipped from her fingers and crashed to the floor. She didn't even notice that she dropped it, she was to in shock about what she just read.

She looked up and back down again hoping she read wrong. But she definitely didn't, she read it over and over again. ' In the first race, Number 4, Tamarack, Riding for Davis Farms '.

Kris couldn't believe it, what were the chances of this happening. Racing on the same day and in the same race as Davis Farms. This wasn't who she wanted to see or race against in her first race back.

Kris's heart started pounding. What if Junior was there, she was scared of running into him. I can't see him, I'm not ready to see him yet. Kris thought to herself, she took a deep breath and made herself calm down and think rationally. What were the chances of Junior being there, he was probably busy with Laura and the wind turbines and besides Junior never really liked the horse racing business so why would he be at the track.

Kris realized she that she dropped her coffee cup and bent down to pick up the broken glass from the floor and then got a dish rag to clean the coffee up and she thought back to the night in the woods when they went looking for the runaway horses.

That's when Junior told Kris "I see you" he really did see her and he was the only one who ever could really see the her. And then they shared their first real kiss, they kissed before, but this kiss was special and meant something to both of them.

That was the kiss, Kris thought, that was the kiss that I started falling in love with Junior Davis. Kris shook her head in disgust, why does she always do this, she has to stop torturing herself with thoughts and memories of him.

Kris finished cleaning up the coffee. Then went and got her jacket on, her thoughts went back to tomorrows race, and worrying about seeing Junior. "He won't be there." She said to herself and then made herself stop thinking about him, she had other things to worry about besides Junior. She opened the front door and left.

_Junior_

It was only 8 am and Junior was already as his desk at Davis Farms. He came in early to get some work done, but he's been sitting there an hour looking at the same piece of paper to lost in thought to get any real work done.

He was thinking about last night and his latest fight with Laura. Last night he finally told her he was tired of her treating him like a baby and starting fights with him all the time over stupid little things. Junior didn't want to start a fight and tried to tell her nicely so Laura wouldn't get mad. But of course Laura didn't want to hear it and starting yelling.

"Well if you acted like a responsible adult and thought about things before you do them, then maybe I wouldn't have to fight with you and tell you the right way to do them." Laura yelled at him. Her face was all red and blotchy from screaming.

Junior was sitting there listening to her rant. But he was getting really annoyed with her and had enough of it and lost his temper, he wasn't going to just sit there and take it anymore.

"That's it." Junior yelled jumping up. Surprising Laura, Junior never really yelled. "You know you keep telling me to grow up, maybe you should take your own advice and stop acting like a little kid. I'm so tired of your screaming and complaining. JUST SHUT UP!!" Junior finished out of breath from yelling.

"Don't you talk to me like that, and don't you ever yell at me, no one yells at me," Laura said yelling again

"You know what I'm so tired of this, I'm tired of you blaming everything thing on me and thinking you do nothing wrong. You know what? You are far from perfect. I'm out of here, call me when you stop acting like a spoiled brat." Junior yelled and then grabbed his keys and slammed out the door.

Junior went and stayed the night at Dani's, and couldn't sleep so he came to work early. He didn't call or go see Laura, even though she left 5 voicemails telling him to get home. He was tired of her trying to order him around and control his life. He was still mad and didn't want to see her or talk to her right now.

Kris would have never acted like this. Junior thought. She would never make him feel stupid or like he wasn't good enough. Kris was so down to earth and she would never treat anyone differently then she would have wanted to be treated herself. She would always listen to your problems, fears and dreams and would never pass judgement or make you feel bad about anything. Like with the wind turbines, Kris was the only one to really believe in them, in him.

Laura and his Dad didn't believe in him and thought it was just another hobby and it would pass and Junior would go on to something else or back to horses and racing. But Junior knew that was never going to happen, this was something that he really wanted and believed in. He could really make a difference in the world. And if anything he wanted to prove his Dad and Laura wrong.

The ringing of Junior's phone woke him out of his trance. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Junior figured it was Laura and wasn't going to answer, but when he saw it was his Dad he picked up.

"Hey Dad." Junior said into the phone. "What's up?"

"Hello Son." Junior's Dad replied. "I was driving to a meeting and I saw your car parked outside and I know it's early for you to be out of bed and I wanted to make sure everything was all right?" His Dad finished.

Junior didn't want to tell him about his problems, because like Laura everything would be his fault.

"Everything's fine Dad." Junior said not wanting to hear a lecture this morning. "I just wanted to get an early start, I have a lot of work to do today." Junior told him, feeling a little bad about lying to his Dad.

"That's another reason I'm calling, I need you to forget about the turbines this weekend and go with Tamarac to the track and make sure everything is all set for the race." His Dad told him. Not asking if he could go, but ordering him to go.

Junior was going to tell him no that he was busy, but then he thought about a whole weekend of peace and quiet, with no fighting and no Laura and changed his mind.

"Sure Dad, I'll go." Junior told his Dad surprising him. He was expecting to fight with Junior about going.

"Well..." Junior's Dad cleared his throat "Good, you leave tonight, The hotel reservations are already made." He said giving Junior all the information. "It's nice to see you taking a interest in the family business for a change." He told Junior, not knowing the real reason was because he needed to get away from Laura.

"I'll talk to you later son." Junior's Dad said. "Yea Dad, I'll talk to you later." Junior replied already thinking about telling Laura and how she was going to react.

Junior hung up with his Dad and called Laura's cell phone.

"Where the hell have you been?" Laura snapped. Not even given Junior a hello or are you ok or a I'm sorry about last night. Nope the only thing she gave Junior was an attitude.

"Well hello to you too. I stayed at Dani's last night." Junior said getting annoyed already after only being on the phone for 2 seconds. He wasn't in the mood for her attitude or another right this early in the morning.

"You shouldn't have walked out, we weren't done talking." She said in a huff. " You have to learn that everything isn't about you." She went on. She would have continued talking but Junior cut her off.

"Everything is about me. You have that backwards big time. Maybe you should think before you talk." Junior knew he was starting to yell and made himself calm down. "Look I didn't call to fight, I just wanted to tell you that I'm.." Laura cut him thinking he was apologizing.

"I forgive you." Laura said to Junior without listening to what Junior was saying. He wasn't surprised she never listened. " We all say and so stupid things, I won't hold it against you." Laura finally finished talking.

"Look I wasn't calling to..." He started to say and was cut off again.

"I have an idea, I was going to the spa this weekend, but you know what I'll call and tell the spa that your coming with me. And ask if we can get the honeymoon suite. And make it a second little honeymoon" Laura said, not asking if he could go, but telling him he was going.

Junior felt bad that he was going to have to tell her he couldn't go. "I can't do it this weekend, I have to work. Dad asked me to go and take care of everything with Tamarack and I said I would." Junior told her waiting for her reaction.

"What? Junior how could you do this to me, we just got married and your making plans to go away without me? Don't you ever think about anyone but yourself? I just don't know if I can take this anymore. Think about me instead of yourself for a change." She shouted angrily into the phone.

"Thinking about myself? ME? It seems to me like you made plans to go to the spa without even asking me first. At least I'm going because of work. What's your excuse? Forget it I'm not talking to you about this now and you don't listen anyway. I'll see you when I get back." Junior cursed and slammed his phone shut.

Why did I ever marry her? Junior thought to himself. When we were dating she didn't act like this. As soon as we got married she changed. She went from being this sweet, caring, loving person, who you thought you could tell anything too. To this bratty rich snob who thinks the world revolves around her.

Junior sighed. He couldn't believe he chose Laura over Kris. What was he thinking. He wished Kris was here so he could talk to her. He always listened to him unlike Laura. He wondered if she still cared for him. Probably not, she probably hated his guts for hurting her so bad. And he didn't blame her at all.

Junior couldn't think about Kris anymore, it hurt to think about her and how much he hurt her. Junior called Pablo and told he was going home to pack and he would meet him by the stable and then would follow him to the track. Junior couldn't wait to get out of here, a weekend without Laura might just be what he needs.

_The next day: _

_Kris_

Kris was lost in thought as she walked around the stable at the track. She thought about how good it was to be here and to be riding, it was the first race in over a year and couldn't wait for it to start. She hoped she would win, it would be a great beginning to restarting her career.

Kris looked at the time, the race starts in 30 minutes, she was so excited and knew 30 minutes would seem like 3 hours. Kris was kept smiling, she couldn't help it, this was the first time in a long time she was really happy.

She walked around the stable to go get Maverick, they had to get to the starting gate. As Kris turned the corner to enter the stable she stopped short in shock. Not far from where she was she saw Junior and Pablo standing there talking. They starting walking in her direction and Kris quickly ducked behind a pile of hay hoping they wouldn't see her.

What was Junior doing here? Kris thought. She could handle seeing Pablo because she knew he wouldn't tell anyone she was here. But she couldn't handle seeing Junior, not after everything. Hopefully he wouldn't even know she was there and would go home being none the wiser.

"I can do this, who cares about Junior. This is my day and seeing Junior isn't going to mess that up." Kris said to herself and then went to get Maverick, they had a race to win.

_Junior_

Junior was standing by the rail with Pablo waiting for the race to start. It didn't look like they would have much competition. Junior eyes kept going back to this one horse. Something about it's rider looked familiar, but he couldn't see the riders face with the helmet on. Junior shook his head, he would know already if he knew anyone here.

All the horses were in the starting gate ready to race. Then the bell went of and the horses were out. Tamarack got into the early lead. Junior and Pablo were cheering him on.

"Come on Maverick, come on" A man beside Junior yelled. Junior looked down at the paper he was holding to see which horse was Maverick. It was the horse in last place. Junior looked at Pablo and gave him a thumbs up, it was in the bag, they couldn't lose.

"That's it, come on boy." The man yelled again. And Junior looked back at the race to see that Maverick moved into 3rd place, and was going for second.

Junior still thought that the rider looked really familiar. Junior watched as Maverick caught up with Tamarack. This was going to be close one after all, Junior thought. And started cheering for Tamarack.

The man beside him was getting really excited and yelling really loud. "That's it, let's go Maverick. Switch leads girl. Come on Kris, switch leads. That's it Kris. GO GO GO!!" The man yelled shocking Junior. Did he say Kris? Junior thought to himself, that's why the rider looked so familiar. Junior looked up just in time to see Maverick and Kris cross the finish line. All Junior could do was look at Kris, he couldn't believe she was right here. It was to good to be true.

_Kris_

As Kris was finishing changing in the locker room, she was thinking about how happy she was, she couldn't believe she won. It felt so good to cross the finish line. To hear the crowd cheer and then go in the winner circle. This felt so good, nothing could ever fell better.

Kris left the locker room smiling. Mr.Perry was throwing a party and wanted her to come. She had to go home and change first. On her way to her car she was stopped by a newspaper reporter asking her if she could answer some questions about the race, Kris was happy to oblige.

After the interview Kris stood looking at the track feeling unbelievably happy. It felt so good to be back, Kris thought and laughed out loud.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Said a voice from behind her.

Kris whirled around too see who it was and gasped in shock at who was standing there.

"Junior" Kris said, not knowing what else to say.

"Hi Kris." Junior said with a little grin.

Kris and Junior just stared at each other neither knowing what to say. Kris had to get out of here or she was going to start crying, it hurt so bad to see him again. And then without word Kris turned and walked away. She heard Junior calling her name and asking her to come back. She was tempted to turn around and hear what he had to say, she looked back at him, and saw him standing there staring at her.

She missed and loved him so much, but she couldn't go to him knowing they would have to say good-bye again and she didn't want to put herself through another good-bye. So Kris turned around and walked away, leaving Junior standing there alone watching her leave.

_**Will Junior go after Kris?? Hmm I wonder. **_

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**

**And thanks everyone for your comments I really enjoy reading them.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Junior_

Junior stood in shock as he watched Kris walk away, he stood there trying to decide whether or not he should go after her. When he saw her he wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go. But he saw the pain in her eyes and knew he caused it and he didn't want to hurt her anymore then he already had. But he also couldn't just stand there and let her go without telling her how he feels. He knew the second he had seen Kris again his marriage was over. The only one he wanted in his life and his heart was Kris Furillo.

_Kris_

Kris was walking to her car trying her hardest not to look back to see if Junior was still standing there. She wanted to go back, she wanted to tell him she missed him and loved him, and she wanted to tell him it didn't matter that he was married, that they still could be happy together. Kris started to tear up because she knew that no matter what she said or did it wouldn't matter, he would pick Laura just like before and then say good-bye and go back home to her and Kris would be left alone to deal with the pain of losing Junior all over again.

Kris stopped at her car and then turned around hoping he was behind her. She was disappointed to see that he wasn't. She leaned against her car door and dropped her head on her chest and let the tears fall. Kris started thinking how that might have been the last time she would ever see Junior, and the thought of never seeing his face again only made her cry harder.

Kris didn't know how long she stood there crying, but when she looked up she realized people were staring at her. She got really embarrassed and all she wanted was to get out of there so she could cry in private. She got her keys out of her pocket and tried unsuccessfully to unlock her car door. Because of the tears in her eyes she couldn't see the keyhole and it didn't help that she was also shaking and couldn't hold the key straight.

She cursed and hit her window frustrated that she couldn't get it. So she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and got control of her emotions before she tried it again, and this time she got it. She went to open the door when someone reached down and put a hand around hers. She looked down and saw a big tanned hand and knew in a instant it was Juniors.

She blinked and then looked up at Junior and her breath caught in her chest when she looked at his face and saw the tears in his eyes. He looked as sad as she felt. She wanted to stay and ease the pain she saw in his face, but she knew staying would only cause her more pain, so she tired to pull her hand free, but Junior just tightened his grip on her hand to keep her from leaving.

"Kris, please don't go. Talk to me." Junior pleaded not wanting Kris to go, afraid that if he let her go he wouldn't see her again and get the chance talk to her.

"What else do we have to talk about? I think everything has been said. What else can we possibly say to each other?" Kris told him, not wanting to hear him talk about Laura or his marriage. Kris tried once again to pull away, but Junior still wasn't letting go.

"I don't want to hear about your marriage or Laura or how sorry you are. You made your choice and we both have to live with it and now it's time to move on without each other, no matter how hard it is. Now let me go and go home to your wife." Kris said trying to avoid Juniors eyes, so he wouldn't see how much it hurt to say those things.

Junior knew it hurt Kris to say those things. He always knew when Kris was hurting or something was bothering her, no matter how hard she tried to hide it or acted like nothing was wrong, but he always knew what she was feeling or thinking. No one else knew Kris like he did.

"Kris please give me 5 minutes and listen to what I have to say okay? And then if you want me to leave, I will." Junior said hoping she would listen to him.

"Okay, follow me back to my place I live about 10 minutes from here. I can't talk long because my boss is having a party to celebrate the win and I still have to get ready." Kris told him against her better judgement. But she couldn't help it and wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Great! I'll be right back, I'm going to get my car. Don't leave without me okay." Junior exclaimed glad that she was going to hear him out and then he ran off to get his car before Kris could change her mind.

Kris got in her car and waited for Junior. "Why am I doing this? Why am I putting myself through this again?"Kris whispered to herself as she waited for Junior.

Junior drove up and pulled the Porsche up behind Kris and beeped his horn once to let her know he was there and then followed her to her place. On the way Junior kept going over what he was going to say to her. But nothing seemed right, nothing seemed good enough to make up for everything that had happened.

Before he knew it they were pulling up to a brick building were Kris must live. Kris got out of her car and then turned around to look at him and waited for him to get out. Once he got out Junior followed Kris to her door and waited for her to unlock it. He noticed that she was shaking again and he felt guilty for causing it, but he couldn't leave without telling her how he felt.

Kris walked into her apartment, she hoped Junior didn't notice how nervous she was. She put her keys on the table and her bag on the floor and then walked into the kitchen, she could feel Junior eyes on her as he followed her. Kris took a deep breath and turned to look at him.

"Would you like something to drink?" Kris asked trying to sound normal, even though she felt sick from being so nervous.

"No thanks I'm good. Nice place, have you lived here since you left?" Junior asked not knowing where to start.

"Thanks I like it. It's home I guess. And yes I have lived here since I left." Kris answered looking everywhere but at Junior. She was going to be sick, she had to get out of there.

"Look I'm going to get in the shower and get ready real quick. We can talk as soon as I'm done. There are drinks in the fridge and the remote is on the table if you want to watch TV. Make yourself at home." With that Kris walked as fast as she could out of the room.

She picked out her clothes and then headed for the shower. While In the shower Kris couldn't stop thinking about Junior being in her living room. 'What was she thinking? Why does she always torture herself like this? Did she enjoy the pain?' Kris thought as she washed her hair.

Kris got tears in her eyes as she thought about how seeing him again only made her realize how much she still loved him and how loving him would never amount to anything. She knew Junior still loved her, but it's obvious he loved Laura more or he wouldn't have married her and broken Kris's heart. "How can you love someone so much, and hate them at the same time?" Kris asked herself brokenly and laid her head against the shower wall and cried.

Junior sat on Kris's couch looking around her apartment. Waiting for her to come out so they could talk. He heard the blow dryer go on and knew it wouldn't be long now. He couldn't believe that Kris has been living only an hour away this whole time. Did she stay close by for a reason? Junior knew if she had a reason, he wasn't it.

He wished he could go back in time and do things differently. What would have happened if he never stopped to help Laura change her tire? Would he and Kris be together now? Maybe they would be happily married, instead of Junior being miserably married to Laura. Well that didn't happen even though Junior really wished it had.

Now he had his work cut out for him trying to convince Kris that they could be together and happy. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he had to at least try. And if she told him get out and leave her alone, as hard as it would be he would listen. But he wasn't going down without a fight.

Junior heard the door opening and turned his head towards it and swallowed hard as he watched Kris walk out. She looked beautiful, she wore a simple black dress that looked like it was made for her, her makeup was perfect and she wore her hair clipped back the way Junior always liked it best. Junior has seen her looking like this before, but tonight for some reason she took his breath away.

"You look incredible Kris." Junior told Kris and waited for her talk say something,

"Thanks. Junior why are you here, what did you have to say to me?" Kris asked needing to know. She waited long enough.

"I don't know where to start, do you want to sit down?" Junior asked Kris, she nodded her head yes and sat down on the couch next to him and waited for him to begin.

"Marrying Laura was a mistake. I'm miserable, all we do is fight all the time over everything. As soon as we got married she changed and become this control freak who wants to run my life. Everything I do is wrong and she yells at me over every little thing and treats me like a little kid." Junior told Kris, not knowing why he told her all that. Junior got up and starting pacing around her living room, once he started talking he couldn't seem to shut up and wanted to tell her everything.

"Junior...I" Kris started to say something, but Junior wasn't done talking yet and cut her off.

"I think about you all the time, I try and stop myself, but your always in my head. I wonder what would have happened if I followed my heart and chose you. You wouldn't have left and we would be together and happy." Junior said as he looked at Kris and saw tears rolling down her cheeks. He wanted to go over there and hold and take all the pain and sadness he caused away. But he knew she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Everyday I wake up I wish I could have done things differently. But I didn't and I'm here today asking for your forgiveness, I never wanted to cause you so much pain that you had to leave. I thought I was doing the right thing. But I was wrong. I should have cancelled my wedding. I should have chosen you. I should have known that no one could ever take your place in my life and in my heart." Junior cleared his throat and took a deep breath, trying to get a hold of his emotions before he finished what he was saying.

Junior sat next to Kris and and took her hand in his. "I love you Kris and I miss you so much. Your the first thing I think about each morning and the last thing I think about at night. I can't stop thinking about you and I don't want too. Please say you'll forgive me and give me another chance. I can't live my life without you in it." Junior finished and waited for Kris to say something. He was so scared she wouldn't forgive him.

"Junior, I love you too, and I know I always will. But your still married, you belong to someone else." Kris said sadly as she pointed to the wedding ring on Juniors finger.

"It's over with me and Laura, the second I saw you again I knew it. I'm going to go home and I'm going to tell Laura the truth about everything and tell her how I feel about you. And then I'm going to tell her that it's over and I want a divorce" Junior said shocking Kris speechless.

"Your my everything Kris no one can compare to you. I can't live another day without you. And I think you feel the same way about me. What we have is a Love Of A Lifetime. And people only wish they have what we do. So give us a chance, give me a chance." Junior said pouring his heart out to Kris.

Kris was so tempted to tell him she wanted to try again. And that everything would work out and be okay and that they would finally be happy. But Kris knew she couldn't, no matter what way you looked at it, he was still married.

"I can't Junior. I love you so much, I really do. And these past 4 months have been so hard being away from you. I cried myself to sleep almost every night and all my dreams were filled with you. But you made your choice when you married Laura. And just because things aren't what you expected doesn't mean you can cut and run from it. And no matter how hard it is, you and I have to live with being apart and get on with our lives." Kris finished crying really hard, because it was so difficult to say that. And the look on Juniors face only made her feel worse.

Junior couldn't believe she was telling him no after he poured his heart out to her. Junior wanted to beg her to change her mind. But he didn't want to bother her anymore. She looked so fragile sitting there crying, and he didn't want to make her more upset they she already was. So Junior got up without another word to Kris and walked to the front door. With one last long look at Kris he opened the door and left, but not before promising himself that he and Kris weren't over and they would be together again.

Kris heard Junior leave, and her heart stopped. What was she doing, he came and told her that he loved her and wanted to be with her, and she told him no. She dreamed of this day for the last 4 months, why is she letting him go. Kris decided she couldn't let Junior leave like this. She got up and ran to the door and threw it open.

"Junior." Kris said calling Junior before he got in his car. She watched him turn around look at her and she could see the confusion in his eyes when he saw her standing there. He wasn't leaving without knowing how she really felt. So Kris went over to him and took his face in her hands and pulled his head down so she could kiss him. It was a short kiss, but it meant everything to both of them. She pulled away before he could respond to the kiss. When she looked up into his shocked but happy eyes she knew she made the right choice.

"Go home and tell Laura and when your marriage is really over come back. I'll be here waiting for you." Kris kissed him softly on the lips and smiled at him and then walked to her door and went inside and shut the door without looking back. She didn't need to look back to know there was a smile on Juniors face.

_A Few Hours Later_

_Kris_

Kris was happy she and Junior were going to be together finally. She bet he was telling Laura right now about them. Kris wanted to surprise Junior and had a great idea. And she knew just the right person that could help her with it. She picked up her phone and called him.

"Hello." Matt said answering.

"Matt, it's Kris." Was all she said, because she wasn't sure how he would react.

"Kris, oh my god. Where did you go? What have you been doing? Are you okay and why didn't you call?" Matt asked talking really fast.

Kris laughed. "I'm okay, I couldn't stay there and I think you know why. I'm working at a thoroughbred farm outside of Fresno. How is everyone doing there? How are Wildfire and Flame?' Kris asked him.

"Everyone is good, we were all worried about you. And Wildfire and Flame are good. We are going to try and race Wildfire again and Flame's times are down since you've been gone. But other then that everything has been good." Matt said to Kris

"Well, I was wondering if you needed a jockey?" Kris asked, hoping Matt would understand what she meant. It was silent for a couple of seconds, as if Matt was thinking and trying to comprehend what she said.

"Are you asking to come back and ride for us? You got your license back didn't you?" Matt asked sounding happy for her.

"Yea I did and I can't believe it. I'm so happy, it doesn't seem real sometimes. So what do you say, am I your new jockey?" Kris asked hesitantly, nervous that he was going to say no.

"Of course, I always hoped you would come back and ride for us. It hasn't been the same with you gone. So when are you coming back?" Matt asked making Kris feel better.

"Well I have to talk to my boss and give him my 2 weeks notice and then I should be there right after that." Kris said getting excited.

"Well let me know what day so I can make sure I'm around. I'm glad your coming back. It will be just like old times. I'll talk to you soon. Bye Kris." Matt said really sounding happy she was going back.

"Okay. Bye Matt." Kris hung up with a smile on her face, not only because she was going back to Raintree, but because she couldn't wait to see the look on Juniors face when he saw her there.

_Junior_

Junior pulled up to his house still in shock that Kris actually said she would wait for him and then kissed him. Junior smiled and was deliriously happy the whole way home and couldn't stop thinking about Kris. They were finally going to be together and this time for good if he had anything to say about it.

But the second he saw Laura's car in the driveway all the happiness and excitement he felt faded. Because he knew that Laura wasn't going to be happy about this or give up easily.

Junior got out of his car determined. He was going to go in there and end this as quick at possible, so that he could go back and be with Kris. They have been apart long enough. Junior took a deep breath and opened the front door. Laura must have heard his car and met him in the foyer.

"Laura we have to talk." Junior said before Laura could say anything.

"Yes, we do have to talk Junior. I have to tell you something, that I think will make you really happy." Laura told Junior.

Junior got excited thinking she was going to end it so he wouldn't have to. This was going to be easier then he thought.

"Really, what is that?" Junior said deciding to play dumb and act like she wasn't going to tell him their marriage was over.

"I'm pregnant!!." Laura said happily and then went to Junior and threw her arms around him.

That wasn't what Junior was expecting her to say. He just stood there not knowing what to say or do. He felt like his entire world was falling in around him. 'Kris' was all Junior could think about. What was she going to say? She was never going to understand or forgive him this time. Junior knew in his heart that this time he really lost Kris forever.

_**Uh Oh...What will happen to Junior and Kris now? Will they be able to get past something this major? We'll see...**_

**Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up, things have been busy with work and stuff.**

**The next chapter is going to take a little longer to be put up. I'm having surgery and I'm going to be in the hospital for a couple of days. But as soon as I can I'll put up the new chapter.**

**Anyway I hope you liked what you read. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Junior_

"Pregnant?" Junior asked making sure he heard her right, hoping he didn't.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful? I know we didn't plan on having kids this soon. But I think it will be a good thing for our marriage and maybe we won't fight as much and it will also teach you some responsibility." Laura said hugging Junior tighter. Junior was still so in shock that he didn't notice what she said about him or else he would have said something to her.

Junior still hadn't moved, he stood there letting Laura hug him, but making no move to hug her back. 'This wasn't supposed to happen like this.' Junior thought. 'I was supposed to tell her it was over and then go back to Kris and live happily ever after with her.' Junior started feeling really sick all of the sudden thinking about Kris and how she would react.

"When? How? When did you find out?" Were the only words Junior could get to come out of his mouth. He and Laura haven't done anything in a long time, because they are always fighting and Junior always wound up sleeping on the couch so he didn't have to sleep in the same bed with Laura.

"I think it was on our honeymoon. Soon after I started feeling sick, I was always tired and weak and kept getting light headed and dizzy. And I thought something was really wrong with me, so I called the doctor and he told me to come in right away. And I was really surprised when he told me I was pregnant, I never even thought it could be that." She said smiling up at him.

"I was so happy that I didn't even go to the spa, I wanted to be here to tell you in case you came home early. Isn't this exciting? Aren't you happy? I can't wait to tell everyone, I'm going to go call my father and then I'm going to make a list of everything we need for the baby. Maybe it will be a girl and she will look like me." Laura said kissing his cheek and then went to call her dad.

Junior sat down heavily on the nearest chair because his legs couldn't hold him anymore. He still wanted to tell her it was over and go back to Kris. But as much as he wanted to just go, he knew he couldn't walk out on his child. He couldn't ruin his child's happiness for his own, and he knew what it was like to have a father that was never really around and he would never be able to live with himself if he became that type of dad. He was going to be a good dad and give his child the best and happiest life he could, even if it meant staying with Laura in a unhappy and loveless marriage.

Now he had to call and tell Kris. Junior ran his fingers through his hair in . 'How could this be happening. This was going to be his and Kris's chance. How am I going to tell her this?' Junior agonizingly thought to himself. 'I was almost begging her for a second chance and now I have to call her and tell her I changed my mind. She'll probably never talk to me again.' Junior winced at the thought.

Frustration

Junior couldn't put off telling Kris, so he walked outside to use the phone because he didn't want Laura to overhear him. He took a deep breath and called, it rang and she picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" Kris said answering the phone.

"Hey, it's me." Junior said as normally as he could, not wanting Kris to hear how upset he was.

"Hi, are you okay? You sound funny." Kris asked sounding concerned which only made Junior feel worse.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just got home." Junior said to Kris while trying to figure out how to tell her.

"And you told her and she didn't take it well right? I can't blame her, I know how it feels to lose you." Kris said, sounding sorry for Laura.

"No, I didn't talk to her yet. I was calling you because. I wanted to tell you..."

Kris cut Junior off before he could finish what he was saying. "You missed me already and you couldn't wait to hear my voice." Kris said laughing. "Well I miss you already too and I can't wait to see you again. I was just thinking how happy you make me." Kris told Junior softly, making Junior's eyes burn with tears.

Junior didn't answer her, he was to busy thinking about how he was going to tell her. He was afraid that when he told her that she would get so upset that she would disappear again and this time would make sure no one could find her.

Junior made the choice not to tell her over the phone. He would go there and tell her face to face. It will be harder seeing her face as he told her, but he couldn't tell her something like this over the phone, she deserved better then that.

"Junior, are you there? Your really quiet, are you sure everything is okay?" Kris asked sounding worried.

"Yeah I'm here, I'm just really tired from the drive home I guess. So how was the party?" Junior asked changing the subject because he hated lying to Kris.

"Fine. It was nice to celebrate a win again. But it just wasn't the same you know? I was alone and wasn't with the people that mattered the most to me. I was surrounded by people congratulating me and telling me how great I rode. But truthfully, I never felt more alone or more sad." Kris said with a sad laugh.

"I should have been happy but I wasn't. But then I would think about you and feel so much better, thinking about you always makes me feel better. Even when we were apart thinking about you always made getting through each day a little easier." Kris told Junior. Junior blinked trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I've been thinking about you too actually, I can't seem to stop myself. But it's always been like that. It started when I saw you get out of Pablo's truck and since then...I Haven't stopped thinking about you." Junior said emotionally. He knew he shouldn't be saying these things, but he could help himself.

"I know, I remember watching you and Matt standing there and for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off you. I should have known then that you were the one. But I made a mistake by letting you go the first time. But this time I'm never letting you go. " Junior heard Kris take a deep breath before continuing.

"And I keep thinking that this is our time, we're really going to make it work this time. We're finally going to be happy for a change. I can't wait for you to hold me in your arms like you'll never let me go. I missed that so much, when I'm in your arms everything in the world always seemed perfect." Kris said and Junior heard the tears in her voice. He also wanted to hold her again, love her and never let her go, but he knew those things were never going to happen.

"And we're going to last because no one loves each other like we do. No matter what has happened or no matter how things have changed in our lives, one thing that has always stayed the same and that was loving each other. No matter who I was with, or where I went when I left, It was you, it's always been you and I know it always will be." Kris said sniffling.

Junior ran a hand over his face to wipe the tears away. He wanted to hear these things from Kris for so long and now that he finally did and it was to late. His heart broke a little more with every word she spoke. Junior kept thinking of what he and Kris could have done so wrong in their lives to deserve this.

"Sorry I've been so emotional since you left. I cry at everything because I'm so happy. Everything seems to finally be going my way. I got my jockey license back and even better..I got you back." Kris told Junior happily and then laughed. Junior couldn't help it and smile, he loved Kris's laugh, she had the cutest laugh.

"I've got a surprise for you and I'm so excited about it." Kris told Junior happily.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Junior asked curiously.

"I can't tell you or it wouldn't be a surprise. But I think you'll really like it." Kris said laughing a little.

"Come on tell me or at least give me a hint." Junior begged

"Nope, you'll find out when I see you. I think you'll be shocked but happy." Kris said and Junior felt terrible because she was talking about her surprise for him and what she didn't know was Junior had a surprise for her too, except his wasn't one she would want.

Junior heard Laura calling him and sighed unhappily because he didn't want get off the phone with Kris. This might be one of the last conversations they ever have and didn't want it to end yet, but he didn't want Laura to know he was on the phone with Kris.

"I have to get going. I have to go talk to Laura. I'll call you and let you know when you'll be seeing me. It will be a while until I clear everything up. But I'll get there." Junior told Kris feeling sick to his stomach because he was lying to her again, but he couldn't tell her yet.

"Okay, I'll let you go, but remember your mine now. I'll miss you and I love you soooo much." Kris told Junior in a sweet voice.

"I'll miss you too. And I love you more then anything in the world, always know that."Junior said as a single tear rolled down his face. 'This is so hard' He thought 'I don't want this to be happening.'

"Aww...your so sweet, I'll talk to you soon. Good-night Junior, sweet dreams." Kris whispered and hung up.

Junior stood there for a couple minutes trying to pull himself together before he went inside. Laura was still calling him and was starting to sound mad. Junior took a deep breath and opened the door and went inside.

"Where were you, didn't you hear me calling you?" Laura asked as soon as she saw Junior.

"I was on the phone with my father telling him about this weekends races." Junior lied.

"Oh, well come and sit down and I'll read you the list of baby stuff." Laura said taking Junior's arm and dragging him to the couch. Junior pretended to listen to what she was saying, but the only thing he could think about was Kris and how he was going to have to break her heart again. He never hated someone as much as he hates himself right now.

_Two Weeks Later_

_Kris_

Kris was so excited she was leaving for Raintree in a little while, she couldn't wait to see everyone again. She wondered if they missed her as much as she missed them. She was sad about leaving her new job already, but so happy to be going home.

But she was a little nervous, she hasn't talked to Junior since he called her that night. But he was probably dealing with Laura and his father, she hoped he was going to be happy to see her. She also hoped Matt didn't tell him she was coming. Speaking of Matt she had to call him and tell him she would be there today. Kris called Matt's phone and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Kris." Matt said answering.

"Hey, how did you know it was me?" Kris asked.

"I saved your number in my phone the last time you called." Matt told her.

"Oh, I was just calling to tell you that I'm leaving for Raintee today." Kris told him happily.

"Great, I can't wait to see you." Matt said, sounding as happy as Kris did.

"You didn't tell anyone I was coming did you? I wanted it to be a surprise."Kris asked.

"No I thought you would want to tell everyone." Matt replied.

"Good. I'm going to get going and finish packing up my car. I should be there in a couple of hours." Kris said excitedly.

"Okay, I'll be here all day, so I'll see you when you get here. Bye Kris." Matt said hanging up.

Kris hung up her phone and finished packing her car. Before she knew it she was done. She got in her car and sat there for a second looking around one more time before she left.

"Ready or not Junior here I come." She whispered to herself with a smile and then started her car and drove off towards Junior and their future together.

_Junior_

Junior pulled his Porsche up to the front of the Ritter's barn and got out to look for Matt. He found him talking to one of the hands in the barn. He didn't notice Junior was there yet and Junior didn't want bother him while he was talking. So while he waited he went over to Flame's stall and petted him and thought about the day he was born and smiled. He was glad he shared that day with Kris, and that he was the one there with her and not someone else. Junior was lost in thought and didn't hear Matt walk up.

"Hey man, when did you get here?" Matt said patting Junior on the shoulder making him jump.

"Just a couple of minutes ago, you were busy, so I thought I'd come and see Flame until you were done." Junior said to Matt as they walked out of the barn.

"You look like hell. Is everything okay?" Matt asked staring at Junior.

"Yeah, just needed a break from Laura, she's driving me crazy with this whole pregnancy thing." Junior said rolling his eyes.

"Poor baby." Matt said laughing.

"I'm serious, she calls my name every 5 minutes wanting something and she whines about everything." Junior said flinging his arms out in frustration.

"Well if you want a break, come back later were having a barbecue. We can hang out and we can both relax, thing have been crazy around here lately." Matt said, leaving out the fact that the barbecue was a welcome back party for Kris.

"I'll come and hopefully Laura will stay home and give me a break." Junior said and then his phone rang he looked at it and groaned. "Laura again. I'm going to get going. I'll see you in a little while." Junior said walking to his car.

"Bye man." Matt said and then walked into the barn.

_2 Hours Later_

_Junior_

Junior was happy to finally have some free time from Laura. He didn't think she was going to let him come, he had to convince her to go and have a girl's night out with her friends. She wasn't going to go at first, but Junior told her she needed to go and relax with friends. Junior tried not to show how happy he was when she said she would go. But soon as she was gone Junior jumped in his car and went to Raintree.

After dinner Junior sat in a chair and relaxed and watched the people around him. Dani and Matt were talking to Jean and Pablo. Junior would have gone over to join the group, but he wanted some quiet time.

His thoughts turned to Kris just like they always did. He hadn't called her in two weeks, he didn't know what to say to her. He missed her so much, he knew he couldn't ignore her much longer and had to go and tell her everything, but he was go scared about what she would do when she found out.

Junior heard a commotion and looked up and saw Matt and Dani go over to someone and then saw Dani throw her arms around the person. Junior couldn't see who it was because Matt was standing on front of Dani and the person she was hugging.

Junior stood up and started walking over there to see who it was and then all of the sudden Matt moved. Junior stopped short and couldn't breath when he saw who it was. 'KRIS...What was she doing here?' He thought. Junior stared at her, and felt his heart stop when she looked up smiled at him and then starting walking towards him. 'God she looks beautiful, I missed her so much.' Junior thought swallowing hard.

"Surprise." Kris said smiling up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Junior asked looking down at her.

"Do you remember when I said I had a surprise for you? Well I'm it. I called Matt after you left and asked if he needed a jockey and to make a long story short here I am." Kris said touching Junior's sleeve.

Junior couldn't believe she was here, and she had came back to be with him. He had to get her alone and tell her about Laura before anyone else did. Junior looked up and saw Dani and Matt walk up to them.

"So looks like the gang is back together." Dani said jokingly.

"Yeah it's been to long, I'm so happy to be back. I missed you guys" Kris said grinning at everyone.

"So Junior did you tell Kris the news?" Dani asked Junior, not knowing Junior wanted to wait until he and Kris were alone to tell her.

"What news?" Kris asked looking up at Junior her eyes curious.

"It's nothing. How have you been?" Junior said not wanting to talk about it, trying to change the topic. He didn't want to tell Kris in front of all these people.

"Come on man tell her." Matt urged. And rolled his eyes when Junior said nothing and just stared at Kris.

"Fine I'll tell her. Junior's going to be a Daddy." Dani said before Junior could stop her. Junior looked at Kris and saw her eyes go from happy to full of pain.

_Kris_

"What?" Kris said hoping she heard wrong.

"Laura's pregnant." Dani said again.

Kris's heart stopped and tears filled her eyes. Kris stood there looking at Junior hoping he would say that Dani was joking. But she saw the guilt in his eyes and she knew it was true.

Laura was pregnant, and she could tell by the look on his face that he was staying with her. Kris felt the tears slid down her face and didn't try to stop them or wipe them away. She closed her eyes and willed herself to move but her legs wouldn't go, she felt completely numb.

"Kris please say something." Junior said in a low nervous voice.

"Pregnant?" Kris said in a choked voice. She swayed back and forth and Junior reached out to steady her. But Kris jumped back before he could touch her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kris yelled at him crying hard now.

"Kris please listen to me, take a walk with me and I'll explain everything." Junior pleaded to Kris.

"No, I understand everything, there is nothing to explain." Kris said and turned and started walking away.

Kris knew Junior was following her. But she didn't stop and started walking faster, she had to get out of here and away from him.

"Will you please stop and listen. Kris I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen." Junior said grabbing Kris's arm.

"Your sorry, no I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let myself believe that we were going to be together and happy for once. Just leave me alone. Don't follow. Don't talk to me. Forget you ever knew me. Because you and me are through, we're nothing." Kris said sobbing and then turned and ran away. Kris knew this time Junior didn't follow her.

Kris kept running, she didn't know how long she ran or how far. She finally stopped because she couldn't breath and she was so tired, both physically and mentally. She hurt so bad and was so angry.

She couldn't take anymore and she hit and kicked a nearby tree and started yelling. "I hate you Junior Davis. I hate you for marrying someone else. I hate you for having a baby with her. I hate you for sharing your life with her. I hate you for breaking my heart. I hate you because after all this I still love you." Kris was sobbing now and couldn't stand anymore and fell to her knees sobbing.

Kris didn't know how long she stayed there crying, but when she stopped and looked up it was dark. She was to tired to walk all the way back, so she took off her jacket and rolled it up and put under her head and tried to go to sleep. As she fell asleep she whispered Junior's name, then one tear that slid down her cheek.

_**Not one of my favorite chapters, but I hope you liked it. **_

_**I'll try to put the next chapter up soon.**_

_**Again don't worry Junior and Kris will wind up together.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_The Next Morning_

_Junior_

Junior was tired, he's been up all night looking for Kris and he was starting to get scared, he hasn't seen any sign of her and he looked everywhere. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to her. But he didn't know where else to look. He knew she had to be around here somewhere because her car was still parked at Raintree.

She was so upset when she ran away, and he will never forget the look on her face as long as he lives. He was going to follow her but Matt stopped him and told him to give her time to calm down. He watched her run away and wanted so bad to go after her but Matt was right, she was to upset to listen to him now and needed time.

So he, Matt and Dani waited for her to come back Raintree and as it started to get later and later, he got more and more worried and by midnight he couldn't just sit there anymore and wait, he had to know if she was okay. So he got in his car and went looking and told Matt and Dani stay at Raintree in case she came back.

Junior stood by his car and watched the sun rise as he tried to think if there were any places he hadn't looked, but he was almost sure he looked everywhere. He decided to go back to Raintree, maybe she was already back there.

He got back in his car and started to drive away when he saw something that looked like a pile of clothes laying on the ground. He stopped his car and leaned over to get a closer look and saw that it was a person.

He got out of the car and started walking over, as he got closer he realized it was Kris. His heart started pounding as he slowly walked toward her afraid she was hurt or worse and then breathed a huge sigh of relief when he saw she was just sleeping.

He looked around and realized they were at the spot where they all camped out when they went looking for the mustangs and Kris was sleeping by the fallen tree where they shared their first real kiss. They kissed before, but the kiss that night was different, it changed things between them.

He wanted to kiss her like that for a long time and he knew as soon as her lips touched his that he was head over heels in love with Kris, he never told her that because he thought the kiss didn't mean anything to her, but finding her here of all of all places he now knew that the kiss meant something to her too.

Junior stood there watching her. Even sleeping he could see the hurt and sadness on her face and felt sick knowing he caused it. He kneeled down beside Kris and gently brushed a strand of hair off her cheek. He stared at her, not wanting to wake her yet, he just wanted to look at her for a little while.

He missed her so much and wanted to lay down next to her and put his arms around her and never let go, but knew he couldn't, so instead he put his hand on her soft cheek and caressed it, he loved touching her.

When they were together he was always touching her, whether it was her hand, her face or her hair, he could never get enough of her. He continued to caress her cheek and knew that once she woke up she would never let him this close to her again.

He felt like crying, this whole situation was so hopeless. He and Kris would never be together and knew that living without her was going to be the hardest thing he ever did in his life. Junior would have to learn to keep his distance and knew he shouldn't even be touching her now. It was hard but he lifted his hand off her cheek, then stood up and looked away from her to try and get ahold of his emotions before he woke her up.

_Kris_

Kris started waking up, but couldn't open her eyes because she had such a bad headache from crying. She was cold and her body hurt from sleeping on the cold ground all night.

She kept her eyes closed and thought back to yesterday. She felt bad for the way she treated Junior, she knew he wouldn't have hurt her like that on purpose. He was probably just as upset as she was. Kris knew he loved her and wouldn't have asked for another chance or said those things to her if he knew that Laura was pregnant.

She knew she had to talk to him, and had no clue what she was going to say. But she couldn't let him think she hated him. She could never hate Junior even if she tried. He was the love of her life and just because they couldn't be together didn't mean she could just stop loving him.

Everyone was probably worried about her, she should get back. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times trying to clear the blurriness out of her eyes and was shocked to see Junior standing there. He didn't notice she woke up because he was looking the other way.

God, I love him so much, Kris thought sadly to herself. How was she going to live with seeing him all the time, she didn't know, but she knew she wasn't going to run again. She couldn't leave her home and the people she loved, not this time. She knew it was going to be so hard to see him with Laura living the life she and Junior should have had together.

Junior finally turned around, he looked so tired and so sad, Kris wanted more then anything to go to him and put her arms around him and tell him that everything was going to be okay, but she knew it wasn't and knew nothing she could do or say would make this easier. This was going to be really hard for both of them for a very long time, they both were going to have to get used to the idea that they weren't ever going to be together.

"Hey sleepy head, finally awake?" Junior said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey, you look like hell." Kris said with a half smile as she sat up and crossed her legs in front of her.

"Yeah, I was up all night looking for you." Junior said sitting down next to her. "And you don't look so hot yourself." Junior chuckled.

"Thanks a lot." Kris punched him in the arm.

It was really hard for both them to be this close to each other. And they were both trying to act like everything was okay, even though they knew it wasn't. They knew that they had to talk about what happened, and both of them were trying to avoid it. Not talking about it wasn't going to make it go away.

Neither one said anything for a couple minutes. "We have to talk about this Junior." Kris said breaking the silence, knowing they couldn't avoid it any longer.

"I know, I just don't know where to start." Junior said shrugging his shoulders.

"Then I'll start." Kris said turning her head to look at Junior. "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. But it was just...such a shock." Kris said shaking her head. "I gave up my apartment and my job to come back and be with you and when I came back I found out I gave up everything for nothing." Kris said sounding hurt.

"I didn't know she was pregnant when I saw you. I was really planning on leaving you and going right home and telling her it was over." Junior looked at Kris. "I was so happy that we were finally going to be together and happy after all this time. When she told me she was pregnant, I felt like I died inside." Junior said softly and then waited for Kris to say something.

Kris nodded. "Did you know when you called me?" Kris said and turned her head away from Junior, because it hurt to much to look at him.

"Yeah, I called to tell you, but when I heard your voice, I knew I couldn't tell on phone. So I planed on coming to see you to tell you in person. You deserved more then to be told something like that over the phone." Junior said looking at Kris wishing she would turn her head and look at him.

Kris had tears in her eyes, but she wasn't going to let Junior see her cry, so she kept her face turned away from him. "So that's why you sounded so weird on the phone. I knew in my gut something was wrong." Kris laughed a little. "And I thought the last 2 weeks you didn't call because you told Laura and were getting everything settled before you came back to me. I felt so bad for you because you had to deal with Laura and your Dad alone, what a joke huh?" Kris told him and then wiped a tear away that fell down her cheek, and hoped Junior didn't see.

"I'm sorry Kris." Junior said in a low voice. "I wish I could go back in time and change everything, I would do so many things different. But I can't and I never regretted anything so much." Junior took a deep breath before continuing.

"I still want to tell Laura it's over so we can be together, but I can't do that to the baby. I'm not going to be a part time dad, I know what it's like to have a dad that was never really there when you needed him." Junior looked away from Kris, it was hard to say these things when looking at her.

"And I couldn't do that to any kid of mine, I'm going to be everything my father wasn't" Junior looked at the ground, he felt so bad saying these things to Kris. But he had to let her know why he chose to stay with Laura.

Kris nodded understanding. "I get it, and I wouldn't have expected any less from you. You'll be a great dad Junior. And I'm sorry I'm not going to be there to see it." Kris said as more tears fell.

Junior quickly turned his head to Kris. "You can't leave again, you just came back." Junior told Kris, scared that she was going to leave and this time really will be the last time he saw her.

Kris shook her head. "That's not what I meant, I'm not leaving, I can't leave this place again, this is my home." Kris finally looked at Junior, not caring that he would see she was crying. "Remember before your wedding you told me that we had to go our separate ways?" Kris asked.

Junior was about to answer when he saw the tears on her face, he didn't know she was crying and felt so bad he forgot what he was going to say and could only nod.

"Well I think you were right, we should go our separate ways, especially now. I know it will be hard for both of us to do that, but we really need to try. You started a whole new life without me and I'll try again to start a life without you." Kris said sadly because she didn't really want to start a life without Junior, she wanted him to be in her life, she wanted Junior to be her life.

Junior didn't know what to say or feel. He was really upset that Kris didn't want them to be a part of each other lives, but happy that she was staying and he would at least get an occasional glimpse of her and he would have to be happy with that.

Junior cupped Kris's face and gently brushed his thumbs across her cheeks to wipe away the tears.

"I'd do anything for you, it's always been that way and if you want me to keep my distance from you, then I'll do it. I just want you to be happy Kris." Junior said in a soft whisper.

Kris nodded. "Yeah that's all I ever wanted for you too. And even if your not happy now, I know one day you will be...without me." Kris said and gave Junior a said smile and stood up. "Come on, I'm sure Matt and Dani are worried and I want to see Wildfire." Kris told Junior with a little smile and waited for him to stand up.

Junior stood up and then he and Kris stood there looking at each other for a second before walking slowly to his car. They were both quiet on the way back to Raintree, because they both knew once they got there they would have to say good-bye.

Before they knew it they were back at Raintree. Kris didn't get out of the car right away, because she knew that she will never be this close to Junior again and didn't want to leave him yet. But she knew that she couldn't just sit there anymore.

She turned and gave Junior a soft smile and took his hand in hers. "No matter what we've been through, good and bad, I don't regret a single second of any of it. Your one of a kind and I was so lucky to know you and be a part of your life. I know that I will never love anybody the way I love you. I'll miss you so much and I know that a day won't go by that I'll think of how much I love you." Kris told Junior and tired to pull her hand away from Junior's but he wouldn't let go.

"Junior can I have my hand back?" Kris asked, but Junior still didn't let go. He was looking down at their hands and gently rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

When Junior looked up Kris's breath caught, he had tears running down his cheek. "I don't want to let go, because I know I will never be able to touch you or be this close to you again and it's killing me because I love you so much Kris." Junior brought Kris's hand up and gently kissed and then slowly let go.

Kris was crying now and didn't want to get out of the car, but she knew the longer she waited the harder it was going to be. She was about to get out of the car and then turned suddenly and grabbed Junior by the shirt and kissed with all the passion she could.

At first Junior was shocked and then slowly started to kiss her back. Kris pulled back and leaned her head against Junior's. "Good-bye Junior Davis." She whispered and gave him one last soft kiss and then quickly got out of the car and was crying so hard that she didn't hear Junior whisper. "Good-bye Kris Furillo."

Kris ran into the stable so she didn't have to see Junior drive away. She went to Wildfire's stall and it was like he knew she was upset because as soon as he saw her, he went to her a nuzzled her cheek.

Kris laughed through her tears. "Hey boy, how are you? You miss me?" Wildfire shook his head like he was answering yes. "Yeah, I missed you too." Kris said while petting Wildfire. "Oh, Wildfire everything is a mess, how am I going to live without Junior? I love him so much." Kris said and cried a little more, she stayed and talked to Wildfire for a little longer, then wiped the tears off her face and went to find Matt to ask if she could take Wildfire for a ride.

She found him at the practice track with Flame. "Hey Matt. What's up?" Kris said walking up to him.

"Hey, when did you get back? Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Matt said in one breath turning to Kris.

Kris laughed "Matt breath. Junior dropped me off a couple of minutes ago. I'm ok and no I don't want to talk about it, at least not yet." Kris said firmly to make sure he understood she wasn't ready to talk yet.

"Okay well, I'm here if you want to talk." Matt said dropping the subject.

Kris nodded. "Flame looks good, how is he doing?" Kris asked looking at Flame run.

"He's doing good, he took 2 seconds his time. He gets better everyday and now that your here you guys are going to be unbeatable." Matt said smiling at Kris.

Kris smiled back at Matt. "I can't wait to ride him. But I was wondering if I could take Wildfire out for a ride to catch up?" Kris asked

"Sure, you know where everything is, have fun and I'll see you later." Matt said turning back to watch Flame.

Kris got Wildfire ready and took him to the meadow to ride. It felt so good to be back here riding Wildire. Riding always made her forget everything, it was like she was free and everything was perfect. There was no one but her and Wildfire.

Kris didn't know how long she and Wildfire rode for, but she knew it was a long time. She stopped by the river so Wildfire could rest before they headed back to Raintree. While Wildire munched on some grass Kris sat down leaned against a tree.

She started to doze because she didn't sleep well last night and was really tired. As her eyes closed she heard voices behind a bunch of trees. She didn't think anyone was out there so she went to look to see if it was anyone she knew. As she got closer the voices got louder and she could tell it was a man and a woman.

Kris stopped because she thought she recognized the woman's voice. She knew it wasn't Dani or Jean, but she was curious to who it was and tiptoed closer and saw it was Laura talking to some strange man in a black suit. Kris quickly ducked behind a tree when Laura turned her head in Kris's direction.

"You don't say anything to anyone, take this and go." Laura told the man handing him a white envelope.

"Well it was a pleasure doing business with you, here's my card in case you need my services again." The man said handing Laura a white business card and then walked away.

Laura watched the man walk away and then looked at the card tore it in half and threw it on the ground then stalked away. Kris waited until she was sure Laura was gone before she went over and picked up the card.

"Power's Detective Agency." Kris read out loud.

'Why was Laura meeting with a detective all the way out here?' Kris thought. She didn't trust Laura and knew she was up to something and whatever it was it wasn't good. She was going to find out if it had anything to do with Junior and if it does and puts him in danger or hurt in any way Laura was going to be very very sorry she was ever born.

**Sorry it was such a long wait. **

**Things have been really busy and I haven't had time to write.**

**I'll update as soon as I can, I promise.**

_**Well anyway I hoped you liked the chapter, please enjoy.**_


End file.
